


Come, Swoon With Me.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations, Potter. You've made me swoon with a single kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Swoon With Me.

**Title:** **Come, Swoon** **W** **ith** **M** **e.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **6** **4** **:** **Truth or Dare.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Congratulations, Potter.You've made me swoon with a single kiss.

**Come, Swoon** **With** **Me.**

  
“Of course you'd kiss me on a dare. I don't know what I was thinking. Why else would _you_ give _me_ such amazing, toe-curling... Oh, for Merlin's sake, leave me alone, you, bastard!”

“Severus...”

“Congratulations, Potter. You've made me swoon with a single kiss. Now go gloat somewhere else.”

Potter had the decency to flinch:  
“There was no truth-or-dare game. I was fibbing, in case you rejected me.”

“Pfft!”

“It's the truth! I wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“Because _you_ make _me_ swoon, Severus. You rock my world without even trying and I... I wanted to rock your world, too.”


End file.
